Most organizations (e.g., companies, charitable organizations, government organizations, accounting or legal firms, hospitals, small businesses, etc.) have to deal with compliance or securities issues at some or another. For example, several organizations are increasingly employing collaboration software applications (e.g., SharePoint® by Microsoft®, Yammer®, etc.) for providing in-organization real-time collaboration (e.g., conversations, user or group followings, receiving/transmitting project updates, customer status, group messaging, etc.) between users (e.g., organization's employees, contractors, interns, visitors, etc.). The use of such a collaboration application at an organization could often lead to employees posting sensitive posts or messages which may not be deleted for any number of reasons, such as legal reasons (e.g., evidentiary reasons), security purposes, back-up, etc. Conventional collaboration applications or software solutions do not provide the necessary security for the organization to properly control employee-placed posts, messages, etc.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The secure and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems.
Unfortunately, conventional database approaches might be accessible to unauthorized persons if, for example, any user, as an unauthorized person, is able to delete relevant information that is to be preserved by the organization.